


The strong survive

by Kitexa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times he thinks he might have loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The strong survive

There are times he thinks he might have loved her. If circumstances had been different— if he’d been first in line, second, third— anything above _dead last—_ he might have taken the time to get to know her, really know her the way he claimed to the night they met. Because.. because there is some truth to what he told her. He has craved a place of his own, to call the shots free from his brothers’ overpowering authority. He wants a foundation on which to build his freedom, and happiness in turn should fall in line. ‘Baby Brother Hans’ can’t trust anyone, that’s been made clear. If he’s going to survive, he needs to marry, love or not. A thought he doesn’t relish but there are only so many princesses in the world. Fewer still who would take _thirteenth_ in line for a husband. 

_She would have married you._

She wasn’t the queen.

_She loved you._

She didn’t know what love was.

_You said love didn’t matter._

…he said he needed to survive. If love happened to come along for the ride, he wouldn’t object. With Anna… with Anna he’d be alright, sure, but that castle, all encased with its literal frosty queen.. they’d be second best _again_ and he was so _tired_ of being overlooked. He wanted more— he _deserved_ more and if that meant breaking Anna’s heart then… well, he would.

Did.

_And now look at you. You have nothing._

Wasn’t that always how it went.

 


End file.
